The Bra Alchemist !
by laitue
Summary: King Bradley a engagé une nouvelle secrétaire pour ses compétences particulières, la jeune femme fait sensation au QG de central. Au programme : gros nichons, MarieSue, conneries diverses et sous-entendus pervers. Selon une idée de theretard5892. Rating T - crackfic - (OS)


**The Bra Alchemist !**

**  
Titre** : The Bra Alchemist !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Une splendide OC à la poitrine opulente, tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un homme dans FMA, Sloth, Lust, Riza, Winry, Catherine Elle Armstrong, Martel.  
**Pairing :** OC/tout ce qui comporte des hormones mâles  
**Rating** : T pour cause de sous entendus pervers et diverses conneries  
**Note **: Risque de OOC et de forte présence de stupidités, mais vous êtes prévenus.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa. Quant à l'idée de cette fabuleuse OC elle provient d'un concours lancé par theretard5892 sur la partie anglaise du fandom, voir sa fiction « State Alchemists for rent! »  
**Résumé** : King Bradley a engagé une nouvelle secrétaire pour ses compétences disons particulières, autant dire que la jeune femme fait sensation au QG de central !

* * *

Un beau jour au QG de Central, dans le bureau du Généralissime :

_« Non mais c'est une blague j'espère ?! Je suis vraiment remplacée par..._ Sloth lança un regard courroucé à la jeune femme blonde aux magnifiques yeux bleus et surtout à la volumineuse poitrine bonnet K qui se tenait derrière King Bradley... _par cette espèce de poupée gonflable ?!  
__-Voyons Sloth calme toi. Ce n'est pas si grave, penses que tu pourras te reposer comme ça. Et puis je fais ça pour le bien de notre mission : cette jeune femme a...hum...de très grandes compétences.  
__-Non , vraiment ?! Et votre femme elle va en penser quoi à votre avis ? Obsédé !  
__-Je ne te permet pas ! Je l'ai embauchée pour des raisons purement professionnelles, _protesta le Généralissime en se lustrant la moustache tout en contemplant sa nouvelle secrétaire un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres.  
_-Mais bien sûr ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais prévenir Lust et les autres et on verra bien qui a raison. »_

Comme de par hasard Lust, Gluttony, Envy et Wrath venaient justement rendre visite à Pride ce jour même et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce à cet instant précis.

_« Lust ! Tu tombes bien ! Regarde par quoi Pride veut me remplacer !  
_La Luxure jeta un coup d'œil à la bimbo à la poitrine surdéveloppée avant de reposer les yeux sur l'homonculus en uniforme en haussant un sourcil.  
-_Je peux savoir ce qui motive ton choix ? Sloth fait du très bon travail.  
__-En effet mais Mlle Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra est faite pour ce poste : elle a vraiment beaucoup plus de...hum... qualifications.  
__-Maintenant ça suffit ! Si elle ne vire pas immédiatement de ce bureau je jure que je la noie dans la seconde !  
__-Du calme Sloth  
__-Gaaaaaaah...._fut l'unique son que parvint à émettre Gluttony avec sa langue traînant sur le sol.  
_-Gluttony arrête de baver. Ce n'est pas la peine : tu ne mangeras pas la nouvelle secrétaire de Pride.  
__-Je voulais pas la manger...  
__-Pourquoi baves tu alors ?  
__-Je...sais...pas... _articula l'énorme homonculus en fixant intensément la poitrine de la jeune femme tandis qu'un filet de bave s'écoulait le long de sa mâchoire.  
_-Whaou elle est...canon ! _s'exclama Envy en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.  
_-Envy c'est une humaine. Dois-je te rappeler que tu détestes et méprises les humains ? _demanda Lust en lançant un regard intrigué à l'homonculus coiffé comme un palmier.  
_-Ouais je sais, mais faut avouer qu'elle a quand même d'énormes qualités pour compenser son humanité. Même toi tu ne fais pas le poids la Vieille !  
_Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Lust qui eut soudain envie de rejoindre Sloth dans son projet de meurtre sur la poupée gonflable et gonflante.  
_-Dis maman c'est qui la jolie dame ? _s'enthousiasma Wrath en se précipitant dans les jupes de la bimbo.  
_-Oh qu'il est mignon ce petit garçon ! Bonjour, je m'appelle Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra.  
__-Moi c'est Wrath. Je peux te faire un câlin ?  
__-Bien sûr ! »_

La jeune femme attrapa le mini homonculus pour le serrer tendrement en l'étouffant à moitié entre ses deux seins tandis que Sloth fulminait et qu'Envy projetait intérieurement d'éviscérer ce sale morveux dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Au bout de deux minutes Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra relâcha Wrath qui affichait un sourire semblant indiquer qu'il venait tout juste de subir une lobotomie. C'est à ce moment que l'équipe Mustang au grand complet pénétra dans le bureau du Généralissime.

_« Colonel ! Regardez des homonculus ! _s'écria Riza en dégainant ses armes pour les pointer sur les homonculus en question.  
_-OH … MON … DIEU !!!  
__-Colonel ? Par ici, ils sont là... Colonel Mustang vous m'entendez ? Les gars ? Y a quelqu'un ?  
_Riza tourna le regard pour découvrir Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery qui fixaient la secrétaire du Généralissime avec une mâchoire touchant pratiquement terre.  
_-Non mais je rêve ?!  
__-Oui c'est cela ça doit être un rêve ! Si ça se trouve je suis mort et on m'a envoyé au Paradis, _murmura Havoc en lâchant un soupir d'extase.  
_-Hum... Permettez moi de me présenter : Colonel Roy Mustang pour vous servir ! _déclara d'une voix suave le Flame Alchemist en prenant sa plus belle pose Colgate.  
_-Non mais Colonel ! Ce comportement est injustifiable ! Et votre boulot alors ? Y a des homonculus dans la pièce je vous signale !  
__-Ouais, ouais...Je signerai les papiers tout à l'heure, posez tout sur mon bureau Hawkeye, _bafouilla Mustang en lui faisant un vague geste de la main sans lui accorder un regard.  
_-Hum...Dites mademoiselle sans indiscrétion : c'est quoi la taille de votre soutien-gorge ?_ interrogea Fuery tandis que le reste de l'équipe Mustang le fixait, hallucinés par tant d'audace de sa part.  
_-Euh... Je ne sais pas : je n'en mets jamais. »_

Un chœur d'exclamation perverses...enthousiastes je veux dire... retentit suite à cette annonce. Et c'est alors que tout les hommes présents dans la pièce, même ceux portant une jupe-short, contemplaient la jeune femme en produisant des litres de bave, que la porte du bureau du Généralissime se rouvrit violemment suite à un coup de pied magistral du Fullmetal Alchemist.

_« Colonel de mes deux ! Vous comptez nous faire poireauter longtemps ?! Vous pensez qu'on a que ça à faire peut-être ? C'est quoi cette façon de convoquer les gens dans votre bureau pour disparaître deux minutes après ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous chercher dans tout le QG ! Et d'abord qu'est ce que...whaaa mais...mais...mais...qui...qui...c'est...cette...cette...  
__-Fullmetal ! Voyons cessez de bafouiller ! Vous n'avez donc jamais appris à bien vous comporter devant une demoiselle ? _répliqua Mustang les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de la demoiselle en question.  
-_Heu...je...pa...pardon..._ bredouilla Edward en rougissant après que son regard eut croisé les seins de la nouvelle secrétaire.  
_-Excusez mon grand frère mademoiselle, il est un peu trop colérique, _ajouta Alphonsequi semblait ressentir la même chose que les autres bien que son corps soit en métal.  
Envy parvient à lâcher la nouvelle secrétaire de Pride des yeux pendant trente secondes pour jeter un coup d'œil aux frères Elric.  
_-Tiens le Fullnabot... Tu devrais dégager, t'es trop petit pour ce qui se passe ici.  
__-QUI C'EST QU'EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE LES FILLES LE TRAITENT DE BÉBÉ ?!  
__-Ben toi !  
__-ESPÈCE DE SALE...  
__-Oh ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de sa taille, _l'interrompit Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra en s'approchant d'Edward qui adressa un sourire malveillant aux autres avant de se mettre à sangloter.  
_-Ils font rien qu'à dire que je suis tout petit ! C'est des méchaaaaaaaaaants ! Puis moi ça me rend tout triste et ils rigolent ! OUIIIIIINNNNN !!!!  
__-Oh pauvre trésor, _gazouilla la jeune femme en prenant le petit alchimiste dans ses bras.  
_-Hé ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Ça suffit maintenant le coup du « j'suis mignon , fais moi un câlin !».  
__-T'es jaloux la Plante Verte ?  
__-Ah ouais tu veux jouer à ça ! _gronda Envy avant de prendre sa tête de chibi aux yeux larmoyants pour s'approcher d'eux. _Mademoiselle, faut pas lui faire de câlin ! Il est méchant en fait : il arrête pas de se moquer de mes vêtements, parce que j'ai une jupe...  
__-Moi je la trouve jolie cette jupe.  
__-Bah oui. Puis en plus...il...il se moque de ma coiffure et me surnomme « le Palmier »! Et les autres ils font pareil ! Et ça fait bobo à mon petit cœur, sniff...  
__-Oh pauvre chou ! Viens me faire un câlin. »_

Envy se précipita pour plonger la tête la première dans son décolleté sans omettre de faire un doigt d'honneur à Ed dans le dos de la jeune femme. King Bradley se mit à trépigner sur place.

_« Hé ça suffit ! C'est ma secrétaire d'abord !  
__-Votre secrétaire ? Vous avez une jeune femme bourrée de talents et elle n'est que secrétaire ? Mais si ça ne dépendait que de moi vous seriez au moins Lieutenant Colonel ! _s'indigna Mustang.  
_-Bah euh... Non elle est pas seulement secrétaire, elle est aussi euh... Alchimiste d'État !  
__-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? _s'exclama Hawkeye.  
_-Pas du tout ! C'est...euh... « The Bra Alchemist ! »  
__-« The Bra Alchemist » ? C'est une blague ?  
__-Pas du tout ! Elle mérite tout à fait ce titre avec ses énormes...capacités !  
__-Hiiii ! C'est vrai je suis Alchimiste d'État ? Avec la jolie montre en argent ?  
__-Bien sûr !  
__-Hiiii ! Hiiiiiii ! Hiiiiiiiii !!! Et je vais avoir un joli uniforme aussi ? Avec des paillettes ?  
__-Heu...Ben si vous voulez des paillettes en plus on peut en rajouter.  
__-Génial ! Et est-ce que je peux avoir une mini-jupe à la place de mon pantalon ? Parce qu'ils sont moches les uniformes avec pantalon et moi je préfère les mini-jupes toutes rikiki. »_

Curieusement cette remarque suscita une explosion de larmes de joie dans le bureau du Généralissime. Pendant que les hommes chialaient comme des madeleines et que Sloth, Lust et Riza commençaient à comploter contre la poupée gonflable et gonflante, la porte fût arrachée hors de ses gongs lorsque Alex Louis Armstrong fit une entrée sensationnelle transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.

_« Coucou ! Je fais visiter le QG à mon adorable petite sœur et j'ai pensé que je pouvais lui montrer votre bureau Généralissime. Oh et en chemin j'ai croisé Mlle Winry qui cherchait les frères Elric. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?  
__-Rien du tout ! Cassez vous ! _s'énerva Pride qui commençait à en avoir assez de ces intrusions dans son bureau.  
-_Ben pourquoi ? Oh... Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je me présente : Alex Louis Armstrong de la grande et majestueuse famille Armstrong. Permettez que je vous fasse admirer l'incroyable musculature Armstrong transmise de génération en génération ! _s'exclama le colosse à la houppette blonde en arrachant le haut de son uniforme.  
_-Ben qu'est ce qui leur prend ? _s'étonna Winry.  
Riza soupira avant de lui répondre.  
_-Ils sont juste en manque et surexcités par l'espèce de poupée gonflable là-bas. »_

Les femmes secouèrent la tête d'un air désespéré tandis que les mecs continuaient à baver consciencieusement sur l'incroyable paire de seins de la nouvelle alchimiste du QG. Soudain Havoc s'avança en direction de Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra pour s'agenouiller devant elle tout en sortant une magnifique bague de fiançailles d'on ne sais où.

_« Très chère Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra, j'ose prendre mon courage à deux mains pour vous demander humblement de devenir ma femme en espérant que vous accepterez. Sachez tout d'abord qu'en disant oui vous ferez de moi l'homme le plus heureux que ce monde ait jamais connu. Et je vous jure de vous aimer et de vous chérir comme le trésor le plus précieux, de faire de votre vie une succession de plaisirs, de vous couvrir de présents tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres, de vous honorer comme la sublime déesse que vous êtes. Ainsi je vous le demande Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra acceptez vous de devenir ma femme jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?  
__-Hé dis donc Blondinet ! Tu vas te calmer ou la mort va vous séparer rapidement ! _grogna Envy en transformant son bras en une lame acérée.  
_-Le gringalet aux cheveux verts a raison Lieutenant, _approuva Armstrong en croisant les bras._ En plus vous devez sortir avec ma petite sœur.  
__-Mais j'en veux pas de votre sœur ! Elle m'a repoussé, puis en plus ses nichons sont loin d'être aussi gros ! »_

À ces mots Alex Louis Armstrong assomma le fumeur d'une baffe magistrale dont la technique est transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong, tandis que Catherine Elle Armstrong éclatait en sanglot. Mais avant que son frère puisse faire un geste pour la consoler une nouvelle personne fit irruption dans la pièce :

_« Mais pourquoi personne ne bosse dans ce QG ? Et que faites vous tous dans le bureau du Généralissiiiiirk ! Mais c'est qui ça ?!_ hurla Frank Archer alors que son nez se mettait abondamment à pisser le sang.  
Personne n'eut l'envie, ni le temps, de lui répondre car de toute façon il tomba inconscient sur le sol suite à une importante hémorragie nasale.  
_-Oh ! Le pauvre homme ! Il faut faire quelque chose il a l'air mal en point.  
__-Non mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle. Il va très bien, il est toujours aussi pâle d'habitude.  
__-Oui mais quand même ça m'inquiète un peu vu tout le sang qu'il a perdu.  
__-Ne vous en faites pas : il s'en remettra. Puis de toute façon on s'en moque de lui. Voulez-vous venir dîner chez moi ? Je peux vous préparer un rôti braisé et une crème brûlée en dessert. Et ensuite nous pourrions passer une soirée très chaude.  
__-Non mais dites donc Colonel ! Et nous alors ?! _se mirent à hurler en cœur les membres de l'équipe Mustang qui étaient encore conscients.  
_-Comment ça « et vous ? » ? Vous avez déjà entendu parler de hiérarchie ? Alors un peu de respect pour votre supérieur je vous prie !  
__-Justement puisqu'on parle de hiérarchie je vous rappelle que c'est moi le Généralissime ici ! Et que vous êtes dans mon bureau ! Merde à la fin !  
__-Ouais bah c'est plus votre bureau pour longtemps ! _répliqua le Flame Alchemist.  
_-C'est de l'insubordination ! Envy tue le !  
__-Si je veux d'abord ! Puis moi j'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires de grades, tant qu'on me laisse la poupée et ses gros obus !  
__-Non mais dis donc espèce de sale... »_

**BOUM**

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction du bruit de l'explosion pour découvrir un homme portant une veste au col de fourrure se tenant devant un groupe de chimères avec un grand sourire.

_« Salut la compagnie ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des trucs intéressants à récupérer ici alors je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil et...  
_Greed s'interrompit pour fixer la poupée gonflable et gonflante avec des yeux sortant de leurs orbites et une langue de quinze mètres roulant sur le sol.  
_-WHAAAAAOU !!! 'TAIN LA GONZESSE !!!Je la VEUX !!! Elle est à MOI !!!  
__-Qu'est ce qui se passe Boss ? _interrogea Dolchatte avant de se mettre à béer tandis que Roa laissait échapper un sifflement appréciateur et que Bedo bavait abondamment.  
Intrigué par ces réactions, Kimblee qui se tenait jusqu'à présent tranquillement dans son coin, les mains dans les poches, jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle.  
_-Whaaaaa ! Je peux toucher ?!  
__-Bas les pattes Kimblee ! Il est hors de question que tu la fasses exploser !  
__-Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais la faire exploser ! J'ai demandé si je pouvais toucher !  
__-Dites Mademoiselle vous aimez les chiens ? Je suis à moitié chien vous savez ? Vous voulez jouer à la baballe avec moi ?  
__-Dolchatte !  
__-Qu'est ce qui y a Martel ?_ grogna la chimère sans lui adresser un regard.  
_-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! C'est quoi ces manières ?  
__-Ouais d'abord ! Allez couchez le clebs ! Elle est à MOI ! Je la VEUX !  
__-Tu rêves l'Avide ! C'est ma bombe !  
__-Non mais dis donc vous ! On sait pas d'où vous sortez mais on était là avant ! _protesta Breda  
_-C'est vrai ça ! Foutez le camp ! » _grommela Edward en leur lançant un regard mauvais.

Mais avant que les nouveaux venus aient le temps de répliquer, un gémissement se fit entendre en provenance du sol : Frank Archer avait enfin finit par sortir de son coma et se relevait tant bien que mal pour tomber nez à … hum … pour avoir sous les yeux l'imposante, grandiose et opulente paire de seins de la jeune femme maintenant connue sous le titre de « Bra Alchemist » qui s'était penchée sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie.

_« Mais... Ce... C'était pas un rêve ?!_ s'exclama le militaire au teint pâle avant de se ressaisir et de pointer son arme en direction de la jeune femme. _Vous ! Vous êtes désormais ma subordonnée ! Venez dans mon bureau tout de suite sinon je vous descend !  
__-Heu...  
__-Archer ! Comment osez-vous parlez à cette pauvre jeune femme de cette façon ?! C'est une honte ! Puis d'abord depuis quand vous intéressez-vous aux femmes ?  
__-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde Mustang ! Et bien sûr que je m'intéresse aux femmes, enfin à celle-là en tout cas : vous avez vu cette paire de …  
_Frank Archer ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase et retomba sur le sol dans un nouveau geyser de sang.  
_-Ah mais ça suffit maintenant ! Il est en train de me saloper toute ma moquette ! Puis d'abord vous m'énervez vous tous ! Alors arrêtez de reluquer ma secrétaire et foutez le camp de mon bureau ! C'est un ordre !  
__-Généralissime avec tous le respect que je vous dois... vous pouvez toujours rêver !_ répliqua le Colonel Mustang tandis que les autres militaires hochaient vigoureusement de la tête.  
-_Ouais d'abord ! Va te faire voir Papy !_ ajouta Envy avant d'attraper la poupée gonflable et gonflante par la taille. _Hé tu veux que je te montre ce que je sais faire avec mon corps ?  
_-_Lâche là Envy ! _cria Edward.  
_-Ouais bas les pattes l'Affreux ! _renchérit Greed. _Sinon je t'en colle une et tu vas la sentir passer !  
__-J'aimerais voir ça !  
__-Non pitié ! Messieurs ne vous battez pas pour moi ! » _pleurnicha Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra.

Mais ses supplications n'eurent aucun effet et tous les hommes présents, sauf Archer et Havoc qui étaient toujours inconscients, se mirent à joyeusement se foutre sur la gueule tandis qu'elle pleurait tristement devant tant de violence. Le combat dura jusqu'à ce qu'Ed glisse sur un tapis et entaille le corset de la jeune femme avec son automail laissant apparaître à l'air libre la plus grande partie de ses seins. À cette vue les belligérants tombèrent à genoux dans un état de béatitude totale.

_« Whaaaaaou !  
__-Ah ouais je confirme : WHAAAAAAAOOOOU !!!  
__-C'est beau quand même !  
__-Euh...Bon vous arrêtez de vous battre hein !  
__-Seulement si vous sortez avec moi.  
__-Non avec moi !  
__-Non moi !  
__-Non Mademoiselle moi !  
__-Euh ben... bon d'accord je sors avec vous, _déclara-t-elle à Mustang.  
-_Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui ?!  
__-Ouais il est impuissant en plus !  
__-Ta gueule Kimblee !  
__-Bon bah vous alors...  
__-Quoi ? Mais vous allez pas sortir avec ce mec ?! C'est un psychopathe !  
__-Euh... Bah...Avec le gars aux lunettes de soleil alors...  
__-Quoi l'Avide ?!  
__-Euh...Vous préférez vous ?  
__-Bah oui largement !  
__-Mais on t'a pas sonné le Palmier ! Elle a dit moi !  
__-Non mais vous pouvez pas sortir avec eux ! C'est des homonculus !  
__-Euh... alors vous peut-être ?  
__-Quoi le nabot ?! Mais c'est du détournement de mineur !  
__-QUI C'EST QU'EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL PASSE POUR UN GAMIN DE QUATRE ANS ?!  
__-Euh... Oh mais je sais plus moi ! C'est trop compliqué pour moi ! _se mit à sangloter la poupée gonflable et gonflante tandis que dans son dos les femmes qui assistaient à la scène en étaient à se taper la tête contre le mur.  
_-On va bien trouver une solution.  
__-Oh je sais ! Je vais sortir avec certains d'entre vous pour décider lequel mérite d'être mon petit ami. On va dire que je vous accorde un jour chacun. Donc déjà le lundi c'est vous Colonel Mustang, puis le mardi ça sera vous avec votre super veste au col de fourrure, puis le mercredi ça sera le petit blond qui saute partout quand on parle de sa taille, le jeudi ça sera vous en jupette avec votre coiffure bizarre, le vendredi ça sera le psychopathe aux cheveux longs puis heu... Zut j'ai encore deux jours à remplir ! _s'exclama-t-elle avant de croiser le regard de Dolchatte qui lui faisait ses plus beaux yeux de chiots. _Oh oui ! Le samedi ça sera le monsieur chien et le dimanche...le mec avec tout plein de muscles et une houppette blonde ! »_

Tandis que les sept heureux vainqueurs célébraient leur victoire par une petite danse tout à fait ridicule, ceux qui venaient de se faire éconduire explosèrent dans un concert de sanglots retentissant.

_« Ah ah ! Et en plus je suis le premier !  
__-Ouais sauf qu'on est mercredi aujourd'hui Colonel ! Donc vous devrez attendre un peu, et en attendant c'est moi qui sors avec la Miss ! Nanananère !  
__-QUOI ?!  
__-Hé mais ça veut dire que moi je dois attendre encore plus longtemps ?  
__-Ouais ! Tu l'as dans l'os l'Avide !  
__-Ah non ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Dolchatte je VEUX qu'on échange.  
__-Mais M'sieur Greed j'aime bien le samedi moi ! Vous avez qu'à échanger avec Kimblee.  
__-Qu'il essaye pour voir !  
__-Ah non ! Ne recommencez pas à vous battre sinon je ne sors avec personne ! Et on ne râle pas non plus ! »_

Les sept hommes échangèrent un regard hargneux avant de faire un magnifique sourire de faux-cul à la jeune femme. Puis Edward s'avança en lui tendant son bras tout en tirant discrètement la langue aux autres. Mais avant qu'ils puissent sortir du bureau pour aller manger une glace, Havoc s'interposa en arrachant sa chemise dévoilant une ceinture d'explosifs.

_« On ne bouge plus ! Et vous me rendez ma copine !  
__-Havoc qu'est ce qui vous prend ?!  
__-Ce qu'il me prend ? Ben si vous voulez tout savoir j'en ai marre de me faire larguer ! Et j'en ai encore plus marre que l'autre enfoiré de Colonel me vole mes petites amies ! Alors cette fois-ci ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Maintenant elle vient avec moi ou je vous jure que je nous fais tous exploser !  
__-Ben c'est ça fais nous sauter crétin ! De toute façon moi je m'en fous je suis le Bouclier Indestructible !  
__-Ouais mais je suis pas indestructible moi M'sieur Greed, _couina Dolchatte.  
_-Puis en plus s'il nous fait exploser « the Bra Alchemist » va exploser aussi.  
__-Ah merde c'est vrai !  
__-Bon Havoc calmez vous !  
__-Non je me calmerais pas ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être célibataire une seconde de plus ! Je vous préviens je vais tout faire péter !  
__-Hé ! Y a qu'une personne ici qui peut tout faire exploser : MOI ! _rugit Kimblee en pointant son pouce sur son torse  
_-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? _demanda The Bra Alchemist qui ne comprenait décidément rien.  
_-Chut n'ayez pas peur c'est juste Havoc qui nous fait une petite crise, _la rassura Mustang.  
_-RAAAAAH ! MAIS ÇA SUFFIT LES CONNERIES MAINTENANT !!! »_

Et c'est suite à ce cri que toutes les autres femmes présentes dans la pièce se précipitèrent sur « The Bra Alchemist » : Sloth commença par la noyer à moitié, Lust la transperça de ses griffes, Riza lui vida ses deux chargeurs en pleine poitrine, Winry lui défonça le crâne à coup de clé anglaise, Martel la poignarda à plusieurs reprises et finalement Catherine Elle Armstrong lui lança un piano sur la tronche ce qui finit par l'achever.

_« Non mais ! _s'exclama Lust en se frottant les mains.  
_-J'ai jamais vu une bande de crétins pareil _! s'indigna Winry  
_-Les hommes je vous jure ! _marmonna Riza  
_-Ouais tous les mêmes ! Des obsédés ! _siffla Martel  
_-On fait quoi maintenant ?_ demanda Catherine Elle Armstrong.  
_-Y a un nouveau salon de thé qui a ouvert en centre-ville, ça vous dirait d'y faire un tour ? _proposa Sloth.

Elles acquiescèrent en même temps et quittèrent le bureau en discutant agréablement tandis que tout les hommes présents s'approchaient du corps de la défunte Bra Alchemist pour la pleurer de toutes les larmes de leurs corps.

**FIN **

* * *

_Voilà cette magnifique (hum...) histoire est terminée. C'était ma toute première Marie-Sue, j'en suis toute émue ! Franchement elle était pas belle ma Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra ?_

Si vous avez aimé vous pouvez laisser une review.  
Si vous regrettez qu'Havoc n'ait pas pu épouser la femme de ses rêves, vous pouvez signer la pétition "Une petite amie pour chaque fumeur, le monde n'en sera que meilleur !"  
Si vous regrettez que Maria Adriana Pamela Wonderbra soit morte avant d'avoir eu le temps de vous ajouter à sa liste de rendez-vous, vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'envoyer un tueur à gage. A savoir que j'aurais une lègère préférence pour Greed, Dolchatte, Kimblee, Mustang, Ed ou Envy. Par contre évitez Gluttony, il risquerait de manger mes oréos.  
Si vous trouvez que cette histoire est stupide et que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écrire des conneries pareilles rejoignez le club "Coupons lui les doigts, elle pourra plus taper comme ça !"

_Sur ce je vais à nouveau débrancher mon cerveau, en espérant que lorsque je le rallumerai il ne repartira pas sur un délire du même genre._


End file.
